XFiles meets Xmen
by M42
Summary: Okay, yeah, my brain was on auto and I thought, What if the X-men made some slip ups and got discovered? Who would they send in to investigate? Mulder and Scully of course! Anyway, hope you enjoy it, R and R please!
1. Report

Disclaimer: I hate these things. The truth is, I don't own anything. Soon... MUAHAHAAHA!!  
  
A/N: FIRST of all, there's one rule; NOBODY SHOOT ME! I KNOW I said I wouldn't start this until I finished another one, but I DID finish Help Me! (Even though that was one I wasn't supposed to start, either...) PLEASE don't shoot me (That means you, Lisa!). I promise I will TRY to continue to update both fairly. BUT! School is starting soon so I'm gonna have to slow up a little. I just was watching X-Files last night and got a great idea for the beginning. So! Without further ado, off we go! Oh, and for the record, I LOVE the quotes from the X-Files and I use a few from the show and movie. Hope you don't mind!  
  
Chapter 1, Report  
  
9:00 am, Saturday  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
"Mulder, Scully, get in here," Skinner, as always, sounded like something was horribly wrong. Mulder and Scully obeyed, stepping into his office. They sat when he offered them a chair. "There have been strange reports of sightings of a demon around Bayville, New York. I think it's an X-File."  
"A demon? Sir, no offense, but are you serious?" asked Scully skeptically.  
"Would you rather go back to doing a desk job? This is the first real X-File report that I've heard in a while. Just do it, and report back to me when you've solved the case." With that, Skinner turned his chair around so that they were facing his back.  
"I assume you've gotten our flight and sleeping arrangements set up for us?" asked Mulder.  
"There's a car waiting for you two at the airport to take you to the lady's house." Scully started to protest again, but Mulder held his hand up and walked out. She reluctantly followed.  
"Mulder, this is stupid! Can't you see? They're sending us on a wild goose chase!"  
"I know, Scully, but like he said, it's better than sitting at a desk. I've run out of pencils," said Mulder, walking into his office to get the gun from his door. As he opened the door and Scully walked in behind him, a pencil hit her on the head. She flinched and looked up. There were a dozen pencils stuck tip first into the ceiling. She sighed and stepped outside.  
"Fist they send us out on a tabloid case, then I get pummeled by my partner's obsessive pencil sharpening. What next?" she said to herself. Mulder walked out and lead the way out to the car.  
"You know, Scully, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. People might start thinking you're a bit Spooky."  
"No, Mulder, that would be you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
12:00 noon, Saturday  
Professor Xavier's study  
Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
Bayville, New York  
"Kurt, you're sure that the woman didn't see you yesterday?" asked the Professor pointedly. Kurt sighed.  
"I'm pretty sure she didn't, Professor." Logan glared at him. "Hey! It's not my fault zat ve're out of food here! I didn't ask for high metabolism, or for Todd to steal my vatch!"  
"No one is blaming you, Kurt," the Professor replied calmly.  
"But you're feeling okay now, right?" asked Hank McCoy. He sounded a bit worried.  
"Yes, I'm fine now."  
"All the same, Kurt, I'd try not to teleport for a little while," said Beast. Kurt nodded glumly, them bamfed down stairs to the kitchen for a snack. Logan growled and the Professor sighed.  
"Relax, Logan," Professor Xavier chided. "I don't believe that it is something that Kurt can help. It's become like walking to him. We can hardly get him to go to school in the car with Scott. I'm sure he's fine."  
"It's not the elf I'm worried about," said Logan. Beast and the Professor looked up at him in confusion and he growled. "Look, I don't see what the problem is! Why can't you just go in and wipe out the lady's mem'ry?"  
"Well, Kurt's fairly sure that he didn't get caught and I don't want to invade people's minds like that unless absolutely necessary," Xavier explained. Logan glared at him.  
"I'm sure it was an accident," said Beast, trying to be helpful. "I mean, he hadn't eaten breakfast and he didn't have anything to take with him to school for a snack. All he'd had to eat all day was whatever he bought for lunch. He had to be run down with that kind of metabolism."  
"Even if it was an accident, which I don't doubt, it still could have gotten us caught!" protested Logan vehemently.  
"Well then, Logan, how about you go grocery shopping as a precaution so that this doesn't happen again?" suggested the Professor, smiling. Logan glared at him before walking out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
12:30 p.m., Saturday  
Food Mart  
Bayville, New York  
"Mulder, shouldn't we go to the hotel and Check in, first?" asked Scully.  
"Need sunflower seeds," Mulder explained shortly. She sighed, following him into the store reluctantly. He went to the snack isle and she went over to get them both a bottle of pop. They met up at the checkout counter and Mulder stopped.  
"What's the matter, Mulder?" He pointed.  
"I think we got our lead," he said. She followed the direction he was pointing and saw a tabloid magazine.  
"Mulder, you can't be serious," she said. He grabbed the magazine and flipped through it.  
"On Friday evening at about 3:30 p.m., Mrs. Betty-Anne Crowly claims to have seen a demon in her kitchen," he read aloud. He looked up at a skeptical Scully, then the paper was snatched from his hands. He turned to see a tall, gruff-looking man with two shopping carts behind him. The man flipped to the page he had read and growled.  
"Sir, is something wrong?" Scully asked. The man glared at her and threw the paper down, picking up one of his own before starting to push past them in line.  
"Excuse me, sir but-" Mulder started to protest.  
"Watch it, bub," Logan snarled, dragging his carts along with him to the front of the line. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6:30 p.m., Saturday  
House of Betty-Anne Crowly  
Bayville, New York  
"Hello, Betty-Anne?" said Mulder, standing in the doorway of the small house. Scully was standing behind him and there was a plump woman holding the door open.  
"Yes, may I help you?" asked the woman.  
"Yes, Mrs. Crowly, we're with the FBI," said Scully, holding up her badge. Mulder did the same.  
"Oh, goodness, have I done something wrong?" asked Betty-Anne.  
"No, Mrs. Crowly, may we come in?" asked Mulder. A bewildered Betty- Anne stepped aside, letting the two agents into her home. Mulder and Scully stepped inside and she shut the door behind them, looking a bit worried and very confused. "Mrs. Crowly, we've come to understand that you saw what you claimed was a demon in your house yesterday?"  
"Oh! That's right! Are you here to investigate it? He was a horrible looking thing! Just awful! Please, sit down, I'll get us some tea."  
"No, that's all right, Mrs. Crowly. We're here to find out the truth behind what you saw. We'd just like to ask you a few questions," said Scully.  
"Can you tell us what you remember?" asked Mulder. Betty-Anne glared at him.  
"Well, I'm not that old! It was only yesterday, anyhow! I'll never forget it all of my days. It was horrible! I heard something around the corner so I looked into the kitchen and there it was. He was just horrible!" she seemed to think that her explanation would be enough and stopped talking.  
"Mrs. Crowly, can you describe what you saw?" prompted Mulder.  
"Oh yes! It was a horrible little creature, about four and a half foot. He stood all crouched down, just horrible! With his knees bent. And there was what looked like fur all over him! Blue fur! Not that I'm sure it was a him, but I didn't know if there could be female demons. And it was horrible! The way his eyes shone, bright and yellow, just awful. And his teethe, like fangs, they were!" She probably would have gone on all night if Scully hadn't stopped her.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Crowly, I think that will be enough for us to find this demon," she said, looking up at Mulder.  
"Oh, I hope you do! Who knows what he's up to, just goin' into people's houses at night like that!" She seemed to have forgotten that it was during the day that the incident happened. She looked up at Scully and smiled, noticing her cross. "I see you're a religious woman, Ms. Scully. Well I'll tell you, when he left it was horrible! He just disappeared! Smoke everywhere and the smell! The most horrible I've ever smelt! You know how they tell you about Hell in church, Ms. Scully? Well that's what he smelt like, like Hell itself!"  
"Thank you, Mrs. Crowly. We really have to go, but we will write all this down and continue our investigation. You just tell us if you see anything else all right, ma'am?" said Mulder, not giving her a chance to respond as he made his way for the door.  
"Oh, yes sir, Mr. Mulder. I'll be sure to tell anyone and everyone who'll listen about that horrible demon!" Betty-Anne saw them out and shut the door. Scully got in the car and looked to Mulder.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"I think it's just horrible," he said with a smirk and started the engine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
7:00 p.m., Saturday  
Professor Xavier's study  
Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
Bayville, New York  
"Logan, calm down," ordered Professor Xavier as he flipped through the booklet.  
"Calm down? What if they trace him back to the school? Or us for that matter? What then, Charles?" he demanded adamantly.  
"I don't see how that could happen, and it's too late to erase her memory now. All we can do is just let the whole thing blow over and get Kurt another watch before Monday morning."  
"Charles, I think you're taking this too lightly," said Logan.  
"Logan, they've put the woman's story in a tabloid. How much credibility are they giving her, do you think, if she's in a tabloid?" Logan looked up at the smiling Professor Xavier, then began to storm off. "Oh, Logan?" he stopped and turned around with a grunt. "Do me a favor and don't tell Kurt. You know how self-conscious he is about his appearance already. I don't think he'd appreciate knowing that he was mistaken for a demon." Logan grunted again and stormed off.  
  
A/N: Okay, halfway through Skinner's speech deal about demon sightings, I had an idea... MUAHAA!! *gazes at the confused faces* Note to self, state idea, THEN evil laugh. Okay, my idea was that I've been wanting to do a yaoi/slash/shounen ai/whatever the hell you wanna call it for a while. I haven't picked out a couple yet, but have a few in mind. Do you think that as a side story I should make it a slash, too? It won't be the main thing, don't worry. Just a Q! See what you guys think. R & R! 


	2. Investigation

Disclaimer: I'll not say it! Kurt: come on. NO!!! NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *Kurt goes through some old pictures* OKAY! OKAY! I don't own anything *pouts*  
  
A/N: Well, in the first chapter I had planned on this being a short series with each chapter being a sighting of a new mutant's power. However, I love Kurt. There's no other explanation. This may be the only mutant that will have more than one chapter, and if so, it's because I love the elf. MINE! Anywho. What did you guys think? Hope you liked it and I'm continuing even if I get no reviews. I usually don't get many reviews. I wonder why. I may move this story to the X-Men Evolution section. Oh well, I'm a review vampire, so please R&R.  
  
Chapter 2, Investigation  
  
12:00 noon, Sunday  
Roadside Hotel  
Bayville, New York  
"Mulder, wake up." Scully was standing over Mulder's bed. He was asleep still and it was annoying her. He didn't stir. "Mulder!"  
"Ugh."  
"Wake up."  
"Ugh." She glared. This would be mean, but oh well. He had to get up so that he could tell Skinner what a wild goose chase that this had turned out to be.  
"Mulder! Look! Aliens!"  
"Huh? Wha?" he swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the gun on his nights stand.  
"I said get up. We have to report to Skinner. Then we have to go home. This is stupid Mulder!"  
"I don't think so," he said groggily. "I've been thinking."  
"No, you've been drinking." Scully picked up an empty can of orange juice next to a big pile of sunflower seed shells. There was also a bottle of Vodka next to it. He sighed and pulled his shirt on, then put on his black coat. He checked to make sure his ID was in place, then put his gun in his back pocket.  
"Just listen to me, Scully. You remember that guy at the store yesterday?"  
"Of course. He was rude and pushed past us. So what, Mulder? It's not a crime."  
"No, not that. The way he looked when he grabbed that article. He growled, Scully. I think he had something to do with it." He looked around and picked up his empty bag of sunflower seed, looked at it sadly, then tossed it into the small garbage can under the dresser.  
"Mulder, no one had anything to do with it, except maybe her doctor. The woman is old and obviously lonely. She probably just wanted some attention and thought that the tabloids would be the best way to get it. Come on, let's go call Skinner and tell him that we want to come home," Scully insisted.  
"Scully, did you see the woman? Sure she was a bit off, but so are many people who see something that they can't explain. Maybe it wasn't a demon, but it was something, and it's our job to find out what. Like it or not, I think that this is an x-file. Maybe you're right, Scully. Maybe it was just meant to be something to get us out of the office on this wild goose chase, but I think it at least involves some further investigation." Scully looked at him, saw the determination in his eyes, then sighed.  
"All right Mulder, all right. We'll investigate further, if you really think we'll find something. But where do we start? I think that Mrs. Crowly's told us everything she can and we don't know what happened to the man in the store. We have no leads."  
"What about the owner of the store? Or maybe someone at the neighboring houses? He had a bike, right? Maybe the local bike shop? Someone's got to have heard of him, or at least have some idea of where he lives." Mulder smiled, proud of himself.  
"So that's it then? We're just going to go around, asking people if they've seen a tall, rude man who knows something about a demon and drives a motorcycle?" Scully rolled her eyes.  
"Let's start at the store. I need some more sunflower seeds. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2:30 p.m., Sunday  
Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters  
Bayville, New York  
"Fuzzball!!" bellowed Logan. Kurt blinked, rolling out of bed. He started to get dressed then stopped. They didn't have a training session today, it was Sunday. He glared at the door as if daring it to make another noise. There was more pounding and he sighed, going and opening the door while still in his sleep clothes.  
"Ja...? Vhat do you vant...?" he asked sleepily. Logan pushed passed him into his room and shut the door behind him.  
"Listen, elf, I know I told the Prof. that I wouldn't tell you, but the old lady saw you and thinks you're a demon." Logan saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes and almost stopped there, but he shook it off and kept going. "We have a situation here. They've called in the FBI, do you know what that means?"  
"Zat zere's a conspiracy?" said Kurt, rebounding from being called a demon, something that always got to him.  
"What? No! We have a pretty good chance of getting caught. More so, you have a pretty good chance of getting us caught."  
Kurt was confused. "So vhat do you vant me to do?"  
"Just stay in here. Don't go outside for a while, don't even go downstairs."  
"You mean zere here!?" Kurt demanded.  
"Yeah, they found me somehow. They were looking for me! I gotta go downstairs an' get rid of 'em for the Prof." Logan saw the look of horror on Kurt's face and he rolled his eyes. "I mean get them out of the house and on there way, elf. I'm not that violent, am I?" No answer. Logan glared, heading for the door.  
"Herr Logan?"  
"What?"  
"Does zis mean I get to skip school?" His answer was the slamming of his door and the sound of footsteps going downstairs as the doorbell sounded. Downstairs, Logan opened the door. The two agent looked up at him and he glared back down at them.  
"What do ya want?"  
"Oh, um, Mr.... uh, Logan?" said Mulder. They had never gotten a last name from anyone they'd asked, just that he was a teacher at the Xavier Institute.  
"Yeah, what do ya want?" Logan repeated, his patience already wearing thin.  
"Mr. Logan, have you heard anything about the woman who saw the demon in her kitchen the other day?" asked Scully, professional and to the point as always. This still seemed a waste of time to her.  
"No," said Logan firmly, starting to close the door. Mulder quickly put his foot in the door and stopped it from closing. This earned him a growl from Logan as Mulder stepped in, pushing past Logan. Scully followed.  
"Is that so Mr. Logan? I find that hard to believe by the way you reacted yesterday in the store when I read the article," said Mulder.  
Shit. That's where he'd known them from. He'd known that they'd looked familiar.  
"Mr. Logan?" prompted Scully.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, that, well, y'see," Logan cleared his throat a little.  
"Like, hey Mr. Logan!" said Kitty, walking out of the kitchen. Thank God she hadn't decided to phase through one of the walls.  
"Half-pint," greeted Logan. Kitty smiled, then looked at Mulder and Scully who stood in the main entrance area.  
"Like, who're you? Are you someone's parents or something?"  
"No, we're FBI agents," said Scully, holding up her badge. Mulder followed suit. Kitty looked horrified.  
"So, uh, like, why are you here?" asked Kitty nervously.  
"What's you're name?" asked Mulder. Kitty looked up at Logan and he nodded.  
"Go ahead, Half-pint."  
"My name's Kitty Pryde," she said, a bit angry that they didn't seem fit to answer her question.  
"It's nice to meet you, Kitty," said Scully, smiling a little. Kitty nodded.  
"Katzchen!" Kitty and Logan whirled, looking up at Kurt's door. Logan glared.  
"Go to him, Half-pint," said Logan pointedly. Kitty looked up at him and nodded, running upstairs and opening Kurt's door. She slipped inside just as she heard Mulder yell a goodbye to her. Logan didn't seem to react and Mulder smiled.  
"Well, I don't really mean goodbye, I guess. I mean, that's an outside room and on the second floor, there's only one way out again, right? She couldn't just appear in another room whenever she wanted, right Mr. Logan?" Logan nodded. No, she couldn't, but the elf could. He looked back over his shoulder at the closed door.  
"Something wrong Mr. Logan?" asked Scully.  
"Huh?" he turned back to them. "Oh, uh, no. Look, I don't know what you guys want here, but I don't appreciate you comin' in here and disturbing my students." He tried to sound as teachery as he could.  
"Well it's not a school day, is it Mr. Logan?" asked Mulder. Logan glared. Couldn't this have happened on a school day?  
"Is there a problem, Logan?" asked the Professor as he wheeled into the room. Logan looked in his direction, thankful.  
"No, Charles, I don't think so. These nice people are from the FBI," he said, emphasizing it and looking into Xavier's eyes. He nodded, getting the idea from Logan's mind that they knew or at least had some idea about Kurt.  
"Really, well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am the founder of this school," he introduced.  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Xavier-" began Mulder.  
"Professor Xavier," corrected Logan. Mulder looked at him, all his experience telling him not to glare at the scruffy-looking man.  
"Yes, Professor Xavier," said Scully, looking at the both of them. "My name is Agent Dana Scully, this is Agent Fox Mulder."  
"Ah, how nice. It's always nice to see a young couple who've met on the job," said Charles.  
"Oh- we're not married-" said Scully, a bit flustered.  
"We're partners, actually," corrected Mulder. "And we're here because we've been investigating the claim of a woman who's seen a demon and were led to your school."  
"Claims of a woman in a tabloid are hardly issues for the FBI to be concerned with," said Professor Xavier. Scully agreed fully, but said nothing.  
"Yes, well, that's for us to decide, sir," was what she said instead.  
"Professor, what do you mean exactly by calling your school the school for 'gifted youngsters?'" asked Mulder.  
"Oh, yes, all of my students are very gifted, very talented," said Xavier smoothly. He stopped then, sending a mental message to Kitty.  
"Professor? Is something wrong?" asked Mulder, stepping closer to the man in the wheelchair.  
"He's fine, just does that sometimes. Just back off, bub, give 'im some space," said Wolverine, wondering what was going on. Xavier seemed to 'come to' again and he looked up at Mulder and Scully's concerned faces, pretending to be disoriented. He smiled.  
"Oh, very sorry about that. The doctor says I have a condition, causes me to blank out sometimes.  
"Professor! It's Kurt, hurry!" Came Kitty's voice from Kurt's room. The Professor looked up at the closed door to Kurt's room, then back at the agents.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, one of my students has been sick as of late. I believe I should go check on him," said the Professor. "Logan, I think I may need your help, but first show the agents to the door."  
"Wait, Professor, I'm a medical doctor. Perhaps I can help?" suggested Scully. She was beginning to believe something was up. These people were acting far too guilty not to be hiding something. Perhaps not a demon, but something.  
"No, it's quite all right, really. We have a doctor on staff here. I'm sure it's nothing," assured the Professor.  
"Professor, do this student's parents know that he is sick?" asked Mulder as he was ushered toward the door.  
"Of course not, they live in Germany, so it would be hard to reach them. However, a letter is currently in the mail. Agents, please, perhaps you can come back some other time, but for now I must go." With that, Professor Xavier wheeled over to the elevator which would take him upstairs. Logan continued to almost push Mulder and Scully out the front door.  
"See ya, call next time, huh?" he said. Mulder and Scully nodded as he shut the door in their faces.  
  
A/N: Ta da! Chapter 2! Wow, I didn't really expect the Kurt thing to go on for this long. I also didn't really expect them to find out about the mansion for a few more chapters. Hm. This story seems to like being written and not tell me what it's going to do. I had a good idea in the beginning, but now it's just dragging me around. I'll try to take control of it next chapter, though! Okay, I need you guys help on this one. Which mutant should they have to investigate next? If you guys don't come up with an answer that I can work with, I'll just go with a couple of ideas I already have. R&R please! 


End file.
